


【茸米】猫科动物

by luoqinghe



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoqinghe/pseuds/luoqinghe
Relationships: 茸米 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	【茸米】猫科动物

茸在布加拉提小队设定，全员存活，日常甜饼，ooc  
别纠结细节，只是个烂俗的兽化梗

乔鲁诺·乔巴纳感觉不太好。

傍晚的夕阳很温柔的从窗户照进来，用黑夜前最后的光明照亮着房间。这种惬意的下班时间本应由改着厚厚一层奶酪的披萨和香醇的烈酒组成，或者说洗个澡洗去工作一天的疲乏然后把身子陷进柔软的被窝好好的睡一觉。然而现在没吃饭的两个人都没什么心思考虑这些。

他和米斯达并排坐在沙发上，扭头看着对方身上多出来的零部件。

时间回到几十分钟前，在他刚处理完一天的工作，和米斯达走出据点之后，他们遭受了替身攻击。

“Gold Expierence——”乔鲁诺在感觉到不对的一瞬间就放出了黄金体验，但他的替身并没能成功地阻止什么，他感觉头脑一阵发晕，踉跄了一下，扶住身侧的墙壁保持身体平衡，余光看到米斯达半跪在地上，甩了甩头。等那阵晕眩感逐渐过去，乔鲁诺发现他俩依旧在原地，也没感受到什么明显的变化，甚至连替身使者的样子都没有看到。是错觉吗？不，不可能，他和米斯达刚刚的的确确遭到了攻击，只是不知道对方替身的能力是什么。乔鲁诺皱着眉在原地思考着，黄金体验则是莫名的有些焦躁。

一只鸽子从地面上飞走了。

“喂……乔鲁诺……”米斯达迟疑的出声。“你脑袋上那两只……是耳朵吗？”他伸出微微颤抖的手指指着乔鲁诺的头顶。

那对金黄色的，毛绒绒的耳朵抖了抖。

乔鲁诺伸手摸上自己头顶，柔软的触感和被抚摸的触感同时传回大脑，他又揉了几下，确认了脑袋顶上支出来的这耳朵跟他是一体的，要是人类的头壳可以变形，那他现在脖子上顶的就是一个大大的问号。 

乔鲁诺把目光投向米斯达的帽子，如果他没看错的话，米斯达帽子里有什么东西在动。“米斯达，如果我没看错的话，你的头顶好像也多了点什么。”

米斯达隔着帽子也感受到了类似耳朵的东西存在。

“什么啊———！这什么莫名其妙的替身攻击啊？？”米斯达隔着帽子要摸不敢摸的触碰着多出来的耳朵，又因为帽子压着耳朵很难受把帽子往上提拉了点。

“先回去，米斯达。”乔鲁诺看着米斯达的pistols特别慌张的上窜下跳（no.3！！！不要打no.5!这情况你不能怨它！），感觉耳边吵得头疼。“不知道还会不会有后续的变化，我们不知道那个替身使者躲在哪里，又有什么样的目的，我在周围没有感受到替身的存在，可能已经跑了。”他明显很不适应多出来的零部件，那对耳朵一直在抽动，他又伸手过去揉了揉。

嗯，手感还不错。

“钥匙给我，米斯达。”米斯达把车钥匙扔给乔鲁诺，乔鲁诺新长出来的兽耳微微转动，转向钥匙扔过来的方向，他听到了细微的风声。他看都没看的直接接住了钥匙。“你给布加拉提打电话，让他带着福葛来我家。”

在车上的时候，米斯达一直不舒服的扭着身体。“乔鲁诺，我总觉得尾椎骨那块儿特别别扭，但是我伸手过去摸什么都没有，就是难受。”

“应该是刚才的替身能力导致的，从目前的情况来看它还在我们身上起作用，不知道射程究竟是多少。”乔鲁诺卡着限速的边缘在狭窄的街道上飞驰，也顾不上被吓到的行人。把车停进车库的时候，乔鲁诺看了一眼身后，果然一条尾巴从裤子边缘伸了出来。乔鲁诺感觉有些烦躁，那尾巴也充分反映了主人的心情，甩了几下。

“这到底是怎么一回事啊。”米斯达身体前倾的坐在沙发上，只有这样他才不会压到那条长长的尾巴。他手里握着自己新长出来的尾巴，它是活的，他能感受到它与身体的相连，并且那尾巴的神经还很敏感，他抓了一会儿就放开了它。

乔鲁诺的尾巴还在甩，抽在皮质沙发上发出不大的闷响。

米斯达还是摘下了自己的帽子，与头发同色的耳朵从他发顶支楞出来，看那形状像是猫耳朵。乔鲁诺伸手在那耳朵上抓了一下，米斯达的反应特别大，他很抗拒的低头躲过乔鲁诺的手。“你做什么乔鲁诺。”

“想摸一下。”乔鲁诺乖巧的收回手，正好茶几上的电话响了起来，他按下接听键。

“乔鲁诺，我在你门口了，开一下门。”布加拉提冷静的声音从扬声器传出来，米斯达站起身去开门。他为了让尾巴能不被裤腰卡住所以把裤子提得很低，露出了一小节臀缝，现在纯黑的尾巴从他蜜色的皮肤里延伸出来，尾巴尖儿还微微抽动。

“你们这是，角色扮演吗？”纳兰迦看到米斯达的耳朵和尾巴，脱口而出。

“不是！”米斯达反驳道。福葛压抑住打纳兰迦的冲动，合整着刚才布加拉提打电话的时候这小子什么都没听是吗？米斯达看了一下来人，很好，不只布加拉提和福葛在，纳兰迦和阿帕基也一起跟了过来，小队人员全了。

“如你所见，情况就是这样，布加拉提。”乔鲁诺解释完刚才的经过，拿起桌子上的杯子喝了一口水，把尾巴从纳兰迦的手里抽出来。“不要一直抓着我的尾巴玩，纳兰迦，很痒。”

“哦……”纳兰迦有点可惜的看着甩到乔鲁诺另一侧的尾巴，手在空气里虚抓了几下回味那个触感。论自己的队友突然变成了仿佛可以撸的猫，该怎么以平常心面对他？

布加拉提对现在的情况也有点头疼。自己小队的两名成员遭遇了稀奇古怪的替身攻击，而且还说不好是不是有恶意的，毕竟乔鲁诺和米斯达除了多了耳朵和尾巴并没有其他的问题，甚至嗅觉听觉还比是纯粹人类的时候要更灵敏一点。不过即使目前为止，还没有出现什么伤害，也不能放松警惕。

“这情况我会去查，看看有哪个替身使者是这种能力。要真的只是多了一部分动物的器官这替身也没什么攻击力可言。”福葛仔细观察了两人的耳朵尾巴，真的是从身体里生长出来的。乔鲁诺的应该是狮子，米斯达大概是猫，不考虑替身的危险性，看到熟识的同伴身上多了耳朵还是挺有趣的。

他目光转向纳兰迦，不知道纳兰迦要是中了这个替身是个什么动物。

“福葛！你不怀好意地盯着我在做什么？”纳兰迦看到了福葛意味不明的目光，从中感受到了恶意。

“没什么。”

一阵低沉的呼噜呼噜声让大家都安静了下来，将目光投向声音的来源——米斯达。乔鲁诺不知道什么时候开始伸手揉米斯达头顶上的耳朵，虽然米斯达没什么表情但能从他半眯着的眼里看出来他还挺舒服的，不过他好像并没有意识到自己发出了猫科动物的声音。

“米斯达，你……”布加拉提出声道。米斯达突然意识到了什么的身体僵硬，打开了乔鲁诺的手。

“看来习性也开始向动物靠近了。”福葛道。“你们的身体还有没有进一步兽化？而且有没有记忆不清什么的？我开始怀疑这个替身能力会不会把你们真的变成动物。”

“我认为没有。”乔鲁诺回答。“虽然有感觉到对性格造成了一些影响，并且刚才米斯达的行为也开始靠近猫，但是就我而言，思维并没有任何问题。不过我现在还是很想摸米斯达。”乔鲁诺又把手伸向了米斯达的尾巴。

“乔鲁诺你等等，冷静一点啊。”米斯达往阿帕基那边移了一点。

“总之，你们现在家里呆着不要出去了。阿帕基你留下，有你在这我能放心一点，我要去找这个替身使者。”

“嗯。”阿帕基不算太情愿的点了头。

阿帕基表示，自己和现在这种状态的两个人呆在一起，压力很大。

醒着的时候还好，吃完饭之后乔鲁诺和米斯达双双犯困窝在了不大的沙发里。他们蜷在沙发上，乔鲁诺的手还放在米斯达头上，米斯达则是完全躺在乔鲁诺怀里，还时不时抖抖他的黑耳朵。

阿帕基戴上耳机，里面放着舒缓的音乐。平时他会在吵吵嚷嚷的地方把耳机音量开得很大，一般是看着福葛和纳兰迦闹，然后他听着音乐总觉得会平静一点。现在的气氛过于安静了，外面时而滑过一声汽车鸣笛的声音，也没人开灯，月光是室内唯一的照明。阿帕基站起身来走到窗边，又回头看了一眼睡在沙发上的两人。太宁静了，宁静的不像是现在拥有的生活，甚至比以前，自己还是警察的时候更安宁。又想起以前的事，阿帕基明显的低落下去，他靠着墙滑坐在地毯上。地毯很柔软，但他觉得有些冷。

他坐在地上睡着了。他做了一个梦，梦里的自己变成了一只银白色的长毛野猫，在海边踱着步，他看到有吵吵闹闹的男孩子们在踢球，昔日的同事坐在礁石上微笑着看他。胸口处很疼，血液染红了洁白的毛发，他最后一眼看到的是穿着警服的一个背影。

阿帕基醒过来，低声咒骂着，拿下耳朵上的耳机去乔鲁诺卧室睡了。

第二天清晨的薄雾里，布加拉提带着消息来了。他逮到了那个替身使者，是个小姑娘，刚觉醒，对自己的能力都控制不好，一不小心失控了才殃及了乔鲁诺和米斯达。能力三天左右就会消失，只是会增加动物的特征而已完全没什么别的能力。说起来那小姑娘看到布加拉提就被吓哭了。布加拉提叹了口气，自己有那么可怕吗。

“是命运吗？”阿帕基问道。

“我更相信是一次意外，一个美好的意外。”布加拉提目光柔和的看着还在沙发上睡着的两只毛绒绒。“这几天要加班了，我们少了两份战斗力。”

阿帕基走了，看着突然多了一周假期的两人，臭着一张脸不想多看。

得知了没什么大事还有了三天假期，米斯达理所当然的打算享受生活。他看着自己的pistols想摸自己的耳朵和尾巴觉得好笑，他甩着尾巴躲避着pistols的追逐。

“米斯达，再来一次，我们都要抱在尾巴上！”

乔鲁诺对着自己的手出神，他刚才没注意捏碎了一个西红柿，这个替身还能增强力量吗？应该让布加拉提把那个女孩儿吸收进组织来，用对地方了也是个不错的辅助能力。

“乔鲁诺！你楞那干嘛呢？我们来打牌吧，好无聊啊。”米斯达拄着腮帮子坐在床上喊乔鲁诺，乔鲁诺感觉他和平时不太一样了。

“你怎么可以出4号牌！快换一张牌出啊别的那么多你不出为什么偏偏出4号！快一点乔鲁诺，把那张牌拿走！！！！”米斯达的尾巴都炸的粗了两倍。

对4的疯狂迷信看来是不可能有变化了。乔鲁诺如此想着拿走了那张4号牌并直接销毁了。“这幅没有4号牌的扑克就用来专门和米斯达玩吧。”

他们在家里已经呆了三天了，不出意外的话明天这个替身能力就会消失，但贴近动物习性的效果一天比一天严重，乔鲁诺感觉自己今天只清醒了几个小时，其余时间都在睡觉，米斯达也差不多。他昨天还看见米斯达对他衣服上的毛线头产生了极大的乐趣，用手拨弄着玩了好几分钟。

自己也是，刚才看着窗外飞过的鸽子很想去扑，然后用尖牙咬断那只鸽子的脖子。

果然不能出门，属于动物的本能根本不是理智压抑得住的，这几天过的乔鲁诺都怀疑自己其实不是人类，而是一只狮子，应该捕猎或者战斗，然后享受母狮子的亲近。

没有母狮子，但是有公猫。当乔鲁诺被米斯达粘住的时候他心想。

猫喜欢抚摸，对亲近的人甚之。即使是猫化的米斯达也不例外。“乔鲁诺，再摸一会儿好不好？那个，后背那里，很舒服，”米斯达喉咙发出呼噜呼噜的声音，尾巴和乔鲁诺的勾在一起，半躺在沙发上。很喜欢贴着乔鲁诺，尤其喜欢他从上而下的摸脊背，感觉尾巴尖的毛都舒服的炸了起来。而且躺着躺着就有点昏昏欲睡的感觉。

乔鲁诺依言摸着米斯达，翠绿色的竖瞳看着往日绝对不会露出这幅姿态的男人。真好啊，这种会撒娇的米斯达，等替身能力的效果过去大概再也看不到了吧，怕不是清醒了还会对这几天的行为恼羞成怒。他轻咬着米斯达头顶上的猫耳朵，绒毛扫在嘴唇上有点痒。又困了，乔鲁诺想，猫科动物一天的生活真的是大部分时间都在睡眠。

他被下巴上有点儿疼的触感弄醒了。

“米斯达，你别舔了……”米斯达半趴在乔鲁诺身上，鼻尖嗅着乔鲁诺身上的味道，伸出带着毛刺的舌头舔舐乔鲁诺的下巴，有那么几下还舔到了嘴唇上。微有粗砺的触感刮过唇缝，偏偏这人还没有一点自觉，半睡半醒在身上蹭来蹭去。

明明中的是一样的替身，为什么米斯达被猫同化的这么严重。

米斯达一直在乔鲁诺身上蹭来蹭去，柔韧的腹肌贴着他的胳膊，他已经好几次没忍住伸手摸上去了，摸到尾巴根的时候那条尾巴还会舒服的轻轻炸开毛。起来，而且他已经被米斯达蹭硬了。

有些事的发生就是顺其自然且当事人都没什么理智，当然，也可能是装作没有理智。电视里播放着无聊的午间新闻，主持人温柔的嗓音成为了没人注意的背景音。少年的发辫完全松散开，阳光一样颜色的头发披散在肩膀上，他手里握着米斯达的性器撸动，前端渗出的清液让他的指尖黏糊糊的。

都是男人，自然知道怎么做能让对方舒服，乔鲁诺揉捏着手中的柱身又用食指刮蹭顶端的小孔，米斯达在耳边低沉的喘息，呼吸又重又热的喷吐在耳廓上带来淡淡的痒。狮子尾巴卷着蜜色皮肤男人纤细的腰肢，尾巴尖骚弄着肌肉块之间的缝隙。他偏过头去追寻另一张嘴，咬住濡湿的唇瓣，两条不算光滑的舌头在一起交缠厮磨，掠夺着对方口腔里的津液。

现在米斯达未必不是清醒的，乔鲁诺想，即使刚才他半梦半醒的神志不清，现在肯定也醒了。他们沉浸在性带来的美好体验里，

米斯达伸手把乔鲁诺的那根和自己的握在一起撸动，枪手的手指带着枪茧，触碰着敏感的皮肤。他们鼻尖相抵，呼吸交融，借着替身攻击的幌子放任本能。像梦一样，远离铁与血的生活，眼里只有彼此，还有烤箱里玛格丽特的甜香味。

然后他们一起去洗澡，支起的耳朵很容易进水，洗头发的时候只能小心的躲开水，他们又贴在一起弄了一次，白色的精液顺着水流滑落，消失在地面上的水里。

乔鲁诺睁开眼睛，他和米斯达挤在单人床上，黑发的青年还没有睡醒。他习惯性的伸手搭在米斯达的头顶，耳朵不见了，有的只是柔软的黑发，他揉了两下之后坐起来。

该醒了，三天也够长了。

一切仿佛回归了正轨，没有任何的变化。不过有些变化只有当事人才知道。 

“乔鲁诺！那三天都发生了什么啊？”大家聚在餐厅吃饭的时候，纳兰迦卷着一叉子意面问道。青酱意面的酱汁蹭在他的嘴角，他毫不在意。

“大概就是米斯达像只猫一样蹭我然后还喵喵叫吧？”乔鲁诺吃了一口披萨。

“我才没有！纳兰迦你别听这家伙胡说，我还看见他盯着窗外的鸟，那架势要不是在高层他就出去扑鸟了你信不信。”米斯达拍着桌子反驳道。

乔鲁诺偏头看着米斯达，确认他在看着自己之后，张开嘴，轻轻的“喵”了一声。

一些碎碎念：其实有很多东西没有写进去。例如在猫化的时候出现了发情期啊，米斯达问乔鲁诺有没有色情杂志，他们对喜欢的女性类型进行讨论，或者是直接上本垒。这些我本来是打算写进去的，但是后来觉得没有必要让他们进展那么快，只是想写一个兽化的然后让米斯达更容易露出来撒娇粘人的一面，而不是那个冷漠的暗杀者（我流米是个冷酷的男人）  
有了尾巴的两人穿裤子其实很不方便，裤子是一直卡在尾巴底下的，超级低腰，这三天就等于米斯达一直露了半边屁股在乔鲁诺面前晃（故意诱惑你男朋友吗？）  
那个女孩的替身能力不只是兽化，还有放大人内心深处的一些特质，用合适的动物的本能形式来进行体现。这三天对两人来说是个感情有了起色的一个契机。


End file.
